narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saigo no Hōtō
|kanji=最後の侯刀 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Saigo no Hōtō |literal english=Last Sword Lord |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Chakra Flow |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Nōsei |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Saigo no Hōtō (最後の侯刀, Last Sword Lord) is the name of Nōsei's unique kenjutsu style that exploits one's own chakra network in order to perform extreme feats of swordsmanship. As this style is directly influenced by his normal swordsmanship Saigo no Hōtō comes naturally to Nōsei. While he has been utilizing this technique since his appearance Nōsei hadn't named Saigo no Hōtō until he mastered its usage sometime in the second part of his story. The simplest usage of this fighting style allows the user to supplement their nervous system with their chakra network. This allows Nōsei to trigger muscular movement much quicker than would be expected, subsequently decreasing the amount of time it takes him to react. This particular ability of Saigo no Hōtō doesn't actually require a sword, despite being technically part of the kenjutsu. As such Nōsei can also utilize it with taijutsu, increasing his evasive abilities to astounding levels. While this technique utilizes the chakra network in order to increase the user's ability to react quickly, it doesn't actually expend chakra in the process. Despite this the increased speed of triggering one's muscles has been shown to physically tire Nōsei out at a quicker rate than normal, and thus should be used with caution. When utilizing Saigo no Hōtō in this way Nōsei's chakra is said to pulse rapidly throughout his body. Combined with the dōjutsu portion of his kekkei genkai Nōsei has shown to be devilishly accurate and precise with his swordsmanship, wasting no movement even while combating several opponents. The second ability that this technique provides is based around decreasing the speed in which Nōsei can perform other sword based techniques. This is accomplished by extending one's chakra into their sword in a unique way. Unlike most chakra flow which constantly expends chakra due to the fact that the chakra is channeled in a single direction, which is usually requisite of elemental chakra which cannot be reabsorbed into the body, this technique creates a prosthetic extension of the user's chakra network through the sword. As such the chakra flowed through the user blade is channeled back into the user's chakra network in a rhythmic fashion that mimics the user's natural bodily chakra flow. While this chakra present in the user's sword is useless in terms of increasing cutting potential or any special effects, it can be quickly converted as the user desires in order to decrease the time required to perform sword based ninjutsu and chakra based kenjutsu. While this kenjutsu seems to be based around improvising to the current situation, as compared to rigidly conforming to specific movements, Nōsei prefers to utilize quick precise cuts and deflections as his swordsmanship style. With the addition of acrobatic feats, an affinity for speed, and his other sword techniques Nōsei is able to face nearly all opponents primarily with his sword. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Kenjutsu Category:Offensive Category:Supplementary